My Longing Love for Adrian
by TheBloodyRedPhoenix57
Summary: This is my first fan fic that I've wanted to publish so sorry if it's long and hope you enjoy :D xxxx
1. Chapter 1

_I woke up as usual at 6:30 in the morning in my cold one room apartment; I wiped the sleep away from my eyes and got out of bed. As usual on my weekdays, I would wake up at this time, get ready, have breakfast and leave to get to work at my own photography business, taking photos for people and important companies._

_It was just the usual…_

_I sighed and looked outside my bedroom window, it was raining again… But then it rained a lot in Massachusetts… But it was a lot better than the UK weather (I used to live in the UK before I moved to Massachusetts… My parents died when I was 10 in a car crash, I moved to Massachusetts where I had family friends there who looked after me until I could look after myself)._

_I went into the bathroom and had a shower; I got dressed in some denim jeans, a red and black check shirt with some black leather army boots. I couldn't be asked to get all professional as normal and just felt like something comfy and relaxing. I grabbed my shoulder bag and black hoodie and went out the door in the cold wet weather._

_I drove to work and went to the local bakery to grab a breakfast muffin with a sandwich for lunch when I got a call. I grabbed my phone out of my bag and saw that it was Adrian…_

_Why would Adrian be calling me at this hour?_

_I answered the phone "hello…"_

_"Sophie, good to hear from you. I was wondering if you could help me at lunch with something." Ok why is he asking my help? He never normally does… Well… Unless it's some advice…_

_"Let me guess… You need my advice?"_

_"Yeah, how did you know?"_

_"Whenever you ask for my help it's normally advice" I giggled_

_"Well… You do know me then" we both laughed on the phone._

_I grabbed my digital planner out of my bag and looked at today and saw that I had a free from 12 till 2 "I have frees from 12 till 2, I can see you then. Where do you want to meet?"_

_"Great and I'll meet you at 12 at costa near the high street where we went when we were kids"_

_"Ok, I've gotta go I've got a new client coming in. Bye"_

_"Ok good luck and bye" I hang up the phone and got back in my car, drove back to my business and took photos again…_

_Time passed by and before I knew it was nearly 12 o'clock, I just finished with my new client, and I grabbed my bag, my phone and my keys. I turned the sigh to say gone out for lunch and locked the door. I started driving to costa; I got there early and went inside to grab a hot chocolate._

_I waited in the corner of costa and saw Adrian walk in, I waved at him to come over where he saw me and smiled. "Hey I just grabbed a hot cocoa while I was waiting for you"_

_"Oh was I that long?"_

_"Nah, I was early. Why don't you grab a drink and then tell me what you want to tell me" I smiled and he nodded his head and walked off to the counter to grab a drink. I blew on the cocoa and took a sip; it was a lovely chocolate flavour that just warmed my body up. Adrian came back and sat down "so what's the news you want to tell me then?" He smiled and went to grab something out of his pocket, he put a small blue box on the table "open it"… WHAT is going on?!_

_I opened it and saw a three carat diamond ring… My eyes were completely shocked…_

_"I'm going to propose to Jenna"_


	2. Chapter 2

_My eyes widened…_

_What?! He's going to propose to JENNA! Oh my god oh my god oh my god… This can't be happening!? Why her? Why didn't you realise how I felt… All these years of trying to show how I felt towards you… Why…_

_"So… What do you think?" I was completely frozen… Not making a sound…_

_"Sophie… Are you ok?" I snapped out of the state I was in and blinked "Yeah… Yeah I'm fine… Sorry I was daydreaming" I smiled and he just giggled._

_"So what do you think? Should I propose to her tonight or not?" I had no idea what to say… My love for Adrian wasn't enough for him to realise or even see… But why her?! She's only using him for the money while cheating with a guy called Brock!_

_I just don't get it…"Yeah… Yeah you should" I smiled "You look really happy together and I'm glad you're proposing to her" I smiled and gritted my teeth, trying not to let tears fall down my cheek… I looked over at the clock and it was half twelve "Ummmmm I've gotta go I completely forgot I had an appointment with a client at fifteen minutes to one. I'm sorry I'll see you later" I grabbed my hot chocolate and got out of costa as fast as I could in the cold wet weather that was pouring down heavily…_

_I got in the car and started driving somewhere… Just anywhere to get away from what just happened… I arrive at a forest where I was completely lost… I got out of the car and it was still raining… The tears started to fall, they wouldn't stop…_

_I cried and screamed as loud as I could at the top of my lungs, hitting the trees with my feet and bare hands… I fell to the ground holding my chest where my heart was and slowly drifted off to sleep…_


	3. Chapter 3

_I felt this sudden sharp pain and woke up quickly to realise that it was dark and I was still in the forest… The rain had stopped though… But I felt this pain coming from my neck… I touched the side of my neck and felt two small puncture holes and my blood dripping down the sides of my neck… My hands started to shake… This can't be real… Vampires DON'T EXIST! My head started to feel heavy and painful… I felt dizzy and everything around me started to go fuzzy… I looked around and saw these red blood eyes just staring at me… My heart was beating faster and faster. I was breathing faster and heavier making it harder to breathe… The eyes started to come closer towards me where I could just make out a figure of a man… But was it a man… I felt something wrong about him. Something wasn't right at all._

_I got up and started to run towards my car. My heart beat beating faster and faster. Sweat on my forehead. My lungs getting tighter and thinner for air making it hard to breath. I could feel he was behind me. I looked around and stopped to see he wasn't there but before I knew it I looked back and there he was._

_Standing._

_Right._

_In front of me._

_He smiled with fangs that had blood dripping down and around his glossy blood red lips "I want more of your sweet blood my dear"… The moon started to come out and the light shined onto this man… He had glossy black hair that was parted to a right side fringe, with blood red eyes, and a bit tanned skin, he was wearing a white shirt with black trousers and a fancy old black coat that suited the Victorian kind of era and a silver cross… He grabbed my throat slightly strangling me but still able to breathe… He smiled again and ran quickly and pushed me against a tree, slightly crushing my back, digging deeper into my throat._

_I coughed some blood which dripped down the side of my lips. He licked them clean and kissed my lips while biting them slightly. I gagged and tried to break free but he grabbed my hands and pushed them up against a tree "I don't think so" he kissed me again but this time with tongues which was forced down my mouth. I screamed for him to stop while tears fell down my cheeks… He stopped and looked into my eyes and saw fear… He smiled and licked tears away, he started to lick my neck where the puncture holes were…_

_I felt the fangs pierce my flesh. I felt my warm blood drip down my neck. I felt like life as we know it was over. I made a gurgling noise. I felt weak having my blood drain away. I made a scream with blood gurgling in the back of my throat. Then I knew I'm a goner…_


	4. Chapter 4

_Everything was all fuzzy and dizzy…Like my life was being sucked away by this… Creature! My arms and feet were going numb, like I couldn't move… I felt so cold and my eyes were getting sleepy…NO! I don't want to die! Somebody help me! I started to close my eyes and slowly drifted off to a kind of sleep…_

_"So ya don't wanna die then?" I quickly opened my eyes and saw that I was in a forest in daylight… What was going on? Then I saw this beautiful black wolf with lovely sea blue eyes… They were beautiful and yet fierce and dangerous… "Who said that?" I looked around again to see if anyone else was here… The wolf smiled "Well of course there is" and he bowed…_

_"How can you be…"_

_"Do not fear child. I will not harm you. I am the spirit of the wolf where we were a clan of witches and wizards long ago. Need not speak as I can speak using my mind using telekinesis but only with the Wolf sacred clan…"_

_"Wait… Witches and Wizards don't exist…"_

_The wolf looked at me shocked "Are they not fairy tales?" He looked at me again shocked… "Child! Do you not know who you are or even what you are?" I shook my head "Not even your own blood line? Your past?" again I shook my head… What was going on?_

_The wolf sighed and came closer to me… "Child, put your head against my forehead and I will show you our past, your bloodline" I didn't know if he was telling me the truth… I put my forehead against his and suddenly I could see everything he was telling me about… There was a coven of Witches and Wizards that were turning into wolves at night… They were performing magic and it suddenly changed to a snow white wolf looking at a window… I saw a little girl opening presents at Christmas with s family… No… That's me in the house I lived in with my parents friends… That must be my mother? I quickly pulled back and felt this pain coming from my right arm… I removed the checked sleeve and saw a symbol of a moon and a rose… "That is our sacred clans symbols, the rose meaning that you are in the Rose family line for the females and the Moon can mean you have the blood of the wolf as well as meaning you are part of the Moon clan which is for the males. It would seem you are from both as your mother was both as well and your father was part of the Moon clan… But your powers haven't awakened when they should have…"_

_"My powers?"_

_"Yes… You should have powers of the witch Rose clan that control all elements of nature which is fire, water, earth, air and so forth as well as powers of the Wolf clan that can transform you into a Wolf demon during anytime that needs to be"_

_"Wait… You said my mother was part of both clans and my father was in the Wolf clan… And I saw a snow white wolf which must have been my mother… But how can it be? My parents died in a car crash?!"_

_He sighed "that was all a lie… They died by being hunted by hunter vampires who have been after our clan to wipe them out for centuries as you were destined to be born as powerful as a wolf demon due to having double the amount of the Wolf clan blood… The hunters were terrified in case this happened so they wanted to protect you and watched you from the nights and faked their death…"_

_A tear fell down my cheek "I thought… When all this time they were actually watching me…" The wolf smiled and started to howl… Suddenly I felt this pain near my neck and blood was dripping down… The wolf saw "our time is up and I need to awaken your powers… This is going to hurt…" I blinked and saw he was gone but suddenly he was on top of my biting into my neck. I screamed from the pain and everything went black…_


End file.
